gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Damn It, Janet
Damn It, Janet 'from ''The Rocky Horror Picture Show is featured in The Rocky Horror Glee Show, the fifth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Finn and Rachel, with Kurt Mercedes and Quinn doing back-up vocals. Finn and Rachel take on the roles of Brad and Janet while Kurt, Quinn, and Mercedes (pre-Frank-N-Furter) portray Riff Raff, Magenta, and Columbia. It is originally performed by Barry Bostwick and Susan Sarandon in the movie The Rocky Horror Picture Show with Richard O'Brien, Patricia Quinn and Nell Campbell aka Little Nell providing back-up vocals. Lyrics '''Finn: Hey, Janet. Rachel: Yes Brad? Finn: I've got something to say. Rachel: Uh-huh? Finn: I really loved the... skillful way you beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet! Rachel: Uh! Oh, Brad. Finn: The river was deep, but I swam it (Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn: Janet). The future is ours, so let's plan it (Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn: Janet). So please don't tell me to can it (Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn: Janet). I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet, I love you... The road was long but I ran it. (Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn: Janet) There's a fire in my heart and you fan it. (Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn: Janet) If there's one fool for you then I am it. (Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn: Janet) I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet, I love you... Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker. There's three ways that love can grow: That's good, bad, or mediocre. Oh J-A-N-E-T, I love you so. Rachel: Oh, it's nicer than Betty Munroe had! (Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn: Oh, Brad) Now we're engaged, and I'm so glad. (Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn: Oh, Brad) That you've met Mum and you know Dad. (Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn: Oh, Brad) I've one thing to say and that's Brad I'm mad for you too... Oh, Brad! Finn: Oh... dammit! Rachel: I'm mad, Finn: Oh, Janet! Rachel: For you. Finn: I love you too. Finn and Rachel: There's one thing left to do. Ah-ooh! Finn: And that's go see the man who began it. (Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn: Janet) When we met in his science exam, it (Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn: Janet) Made me give you the eye and then panic. (Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn: Janet) Now I've one thing to say and that's, Dammit, Janet, I love you... Dammit Janet. Rachel: Oh Brad, I'm mad. Finn: Dammit Janet. Finn and Rachel: I love you! Gallery 548px-FinnRachelDJ.png 710px-KurtQuinnMercedesDJ.png 571358_1288657405929_full.jpg 571407_1288662049497_full.jpg dammit janet.png damn-it-janet.jpg glee-dammit-janet-320-thumb-315xauto-17508.jpg tumblr_laxkhoZmvj1qzy85qo1_500.png DJKurtcedesQuinn.jpg DJFinchel.jpg DJBrittana.jpg Damn It, Janet.gif Damn It, Janet2.gif Damn It, Janet3.gif Damn It, Janet4.gif Damn It, Janet5.gif Damn It, Janet6.gif Damn It, Janet8.gif Trivia *The on screen performance was criticized for “obvious lip-syncing”. *The full performance was never seen on TV due to a scene between Will and Sue outside of the choir room. Videos 300px|left|thumb Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two